Kingdom Come: Kingdom Hearts Re:Boot
by Blader 25
Summary: What would happen to Kingdom Hearts if Aqua had given the keyblade to Kairi? Kairi and Sora are about to be on one roller-coaster of a adventure! SoKai, Rokushi AND Rokunami. Features Noctis and Stella of FFVersusXIII. UNDERGOING A REWRITE.
1. Chapter I

You're here? Here?

WOW. :D I'm amazed you are reading this. Really, I am. The reason you're seeing this is because I am now spliting Re:boot earth into _Re:Boot _and _Earth, _Re being a what if, and Earth more canon. Oh, and like the sign outside says, your ideas are welcome, and I'm looking for a co-author.

Enjoy! One more thing...

Larxene: Blader 25 does _not _own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other companies mentioned hereforth. Got it?

A/N: chill, Lar...

Larxene: No! Did I mention I'm in an extremly _foul_ mood? -summons knives-

A/N:No. No, you didn't. Moving on... O_O

* * *

><p><em> Radiant Garden- 10 years prior<em>

Aqua was walking through Radiant Garden, heading up the steps towards the castle, when she heard a terrifying shriek of a girl. A young girl, with red hair, wearing a white dress with a pink skirt that has a white line going around it, in white loafers, carrying flowers, found herself running from the Unversed, carrying handpicked flowers in her hand.

"No! Run!" Aqua cried, but it was too late. The girl was pinned to the wall, nowhere left go. The unversed swooped in, ready for kill... And turned and flew upwards. The girl ran and hid behind Aqua, clutching onto Rainfell's handle. More Unversed appeared from the ground.

"I can feel the light." Aqua said, looking at the girl. "There's no way I can fight like this... Or can I?" Aqua mused as she felt the light build in her keyblade. _"The girl is doing this?" _Aqua thought as the light continued to build, forming a sheath around RainFell's blade. "Take this!" Aqua cried as a beam of light burst from the keyblade, hitting one Unversed square in the chest, the light branching out to hit the others, all dissipating into nothingness.

The girl looked up at Aqua, and said, "Here!" holding the flowers our that she had in her hand.

"Are these for me?" Aqua asked.

The girl nodded. "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." she said.

Aqua took the flowers from the girl, and smiled. "Oh, they're so lovely. You're so sweet."

The girl returned the smile. "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you." she said, standing on her tip-toes.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua. Kairi, about that light..." Aqua paused for a moment, before she kneeled, getting to Kairi's height. She summoned RainFell, holding the blade in her hand, handle facing towards Kairi. Kairi's hand wrapped around the handle, eyes aglow with delight as she stared at intricate design

"Kairi." Aqua said calmly, getting the red head's attention. Aqua took a breath before she started. "In your hands take this key. So long as you have the makings, then one day it's weilder you shall be. One day your Light will be in need, so keep it bright, even in the darkest night. Never lose hope, nor let your friends fall into Darkness. One day, Kairi, your light will be your friends guiding light. And that day you will find me, no matter where I am."

"Kairi!" a older woman called, searching for the girl.

"Oh! Grandma!" Kairi said, turning towards the sound.

"Kairi, wait a minute." Aqua said as she quickly touched the necklace around Kairi's neck, causing a small glow to erupt from her charm.

"I just cast a magic spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of a another. Someone to keep you safe. And Kairi, you can't tell anyone, or else the magic will fade." Aqua said as RainFell dissapered.

"Thanks!" Kairi said, running over to her grandmother. "Bye!" she said, waving at Aqua.

Aqua returned the gesture. "Kairi...Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." Aqua mused out loud.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, what do you think? I'm going to continue, but, do you have any suggestions? Co-writer still open, PM me if you want to ask for the job.<p> 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

* * *

><p>AN:Hello! Still here? Well, you see...it's a crossover now because I had to give FFVersusXIII some love, and Stella Flueret looks very similar to Namine. Same as always, I don't own KH, or else this would a "alternate version" of the game to bid fans time. Ideas are still welcome, and the co-author position is still open.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later-the present-Destiny Island<em>

This is regular text and speech.

_This is thoughts, emphasis, sarcasm, and changes in place and time._

* * *

><p>Kairi stared at Sora, who was snoozing peacefully on the sand. She looked into his face, just as he woke up, startling him.<p>

"Whoa!" he cried in surprise. Kairi giggled, finding Sora's reaction a little funny.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora moaned.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said, shaking a finger at him.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—Ow!" Sora said, holding his head in his hand.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked him, putting her hand on her hip.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..." Sora mused.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said, ignoring the brunette's pontification of his dream.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked Kairi. Kairi walked closer to shoreline.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." _"And I still don't remember…." she thought to herself._

"Nothing at all?" Sora questioned further. "Nothing." Kairi said. "You ever want to go back?" Sora asked, intent on getting her response.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi stated cheerfully.

"Really..." Sora said sarcastically.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said nonchalantly.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora said excitedly.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked him.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Someone called. Riku appeared, holding a log in one hand, dressed in usual outfit, yellow shirt, blue pants, and his silver hair down past his neck. Nobody really knew why Riku's hair _was_ silver, it just was.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said, tossing a log to Sora, who, trying to catch it, fell down.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku spoke while walking up to Kairi. Kairi giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said startled, having just got up off the ground.

Riku smirked. "What, are you kidding?" he said.

Kairi cupped her hands over her mouth. "Ready? Go!" she yelled. The three of them set off down the beach, unaware of anything else in their small world.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?" Kairi asked Sora later, near the other side of the island.

"Yeah, I heard you." Sora said.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One piece of Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" She said confidently, knowing Sora wouldn't take much time.

_A while later-_

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She said, handing Sora the green bottle.<p>

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked Sora. And true, he did look a little worn out. "Yeah, let's go home." Sora said tiredly.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." Kairi said.

_Later in the sunset..._

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku. The trio had decided to be at the paopu tree to watch the sunset. It was tradition for the three friends.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku stated.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said confidently. " '_Something Else'? Why does that make me nervous?" Kairi wondered._

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked the two explorers. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku pondered out loud.

Sora, lying down on a branch, said, "I don't know."

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked the silver haired teen.

Riku grinned confidently. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Kairi nearly blushed at the remark. "You're welcome." _"That was kind of sweet, even for Riku." She thought, trying to prevent herself from blushing further._ Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked back.

Then, Riku called out for Sora, tossing something into his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" he asked Sora.

"A paopu fruit..." Sora said, gazing at the yellow fruit.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said.

"What are you talking—" Sora started, but dropped the topic. Some things were left better _undisputed._

"Riku." Kairi called.

"Mmm?" Riku said, turning around. Kairi walked very close to Riku, close enough that they thought their noses would touch.

"You…you have the 'key' too, don't you?" She asked him. Riku nearly jumped back in shock.

"Wha-You mean…" Riku continued, startled. Kairi nodded.

Riku sighed, crossing his arms. "I guess that makes two of us, doesn't it?" he said. Kairi nodded again.

* * *

><p><em>Traverse Town-<em>

* * *

><p>Leon was propped up on the wall in his hotel room, thumb and first finger pinching at his nose.<p>

_"How long does it take for a simple patrol of the district? She should have-" _Leon's thoughts were interrupted as a black haired girl in dressed in khaki shorts and a green top, all hanging by blue straps, white leggings on and wearing tan gloves with a darker covering reaching up to her elbow slammed the door open, waltzing in as she came.

"Squall-" she started.

'It's Leon. Get it through your head." Leon interrupted.

"We've got company. Okay, you guys can come in!" she said.

Two teens, a guy and girl, came in the door. The girl was wearing a simple white shirt and a black skirt, her purple eyes sharply contrasting her blonde hair. She gave a curtsy to Leon, then turned her attention to the other girl. "Thank you, Yuffie." she said.

The boy was dressed in all black, black hair, black jacket, black pants, black shoes. The air around him even seemed black. He raised his ice-blue eyes towards Leon. "I'm Noctis. She's Stella. We're looking for a key."

Most men would have been in shock. Leon wasn't like most other guys. The brown haired man pinched his nose again, leaning off the wall to stand. "If you're looking for _that _then you're looking in the wrong place."

Noctis looked Leon in the eye. "No, we're in the right place, _it_ just isn't here yet."

* * *

><p><em>Across Town-<em>

Pluto walked up to a spiky brown haired boy sitting on the cold pavement. A red haired girl lay propped up on a nearby box. The girl's eyes fluttered for a second, before opening. "Sheesh, Sora watch the morning breath. Did you not your brush teeth this time?" she asked, before seeing Pluto, who had tucked his ears behind his head. Kairi put her hand over her mouth, before giggling. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Pluto wagged his tail, ears returning to their natural state.

_"I wonder where we are..." _Kairi thought.

* * *

><p>Review? Please?<p>

P.S.-I did not mean to sound like I'm shipping RikuxKairi. That is all.


End file.
